Naruto en pain d'épice
by Malukita
Summary: Quand on compare Naruto à un pain d'épice sa donne sa! xD une fic toute simple mais mignonne :D


**Salut tout cher lecteur (trice) qui lise cette fic ! xD Je voulais juste dire que cette fic je l'ai fait il y a longtemps et je ne m'en rappelais plus que je l'avais écrite. C'est une fic toute simple et c'était juste pour m'amuser quand je l'ai écrite… Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant bonne lecture…**

Nini: Bonjour tout le monde !

Sasu: Merde ! Sonia et de retour !

Naru: NINI!

Nini: NA-CHAN!

Sasu: Tu nous veux quoi encore ?

Nini: J'ai une nouvelle histoire à vous raconter !

Sasu: Bien sure et je parie que sa parle de nous !

Nini: Bien sur que sais sur vous ! Comment pouvez-vous en douter ?

Naru: Moi je suis content tant que je ne suis pas martiriser !

Nini: Avec moi ta pas trop de chance pour étre tranquille ! ^_^

Naru: o.O je suis mort ! T.T

Nini: Sa tu peux le dire !

_**Le bonome en pain d épice**_

_Il était une foit un vieux couple..._

Tsunade discuta avec Jyraia du pourquoi au comment Naruto était étrange ses temps si...

-Naruto quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda l' homme à la toison blanche.

-Oh tout va bien...

_Mais quand la vieille dame voulut le sortir du four..._

-Tu es sur Naruto ? On s'inquiète vraiment pour toi ? Lui repondit l hokage.

-MAIS JE DIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN ! VOUS ME SOULER TOUS AUJOURD' HUI !

Naruto se leva de sa chaisse et alla vers la porte pour sortir.

_Le bonhomme bondit et franchit la porte d'un air décidé._

-Je m envais !

Naruto sorti du bureau de l'hokager. Il put encore entandre Tsunade derrier lui.

_'' Reviens vite " criait la vieille dame qui courait derrière lui._

-Naruto attent ! Cria la blonde à forte poitrine.

_Mais le bonhomme de pain d'épices dit par dessus son épaule:_

-Ne m embette pas !

_" Courrez aussi vite que vous le pourrez, vous ne m'attraperez pas, car je suis le bonhomme en pain d'épices !"_

-Vous pouvez toujours courir pour savoir se que j'ai ! Mais vous ne m'attraperez pas car je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

Et le blond commença à marcher, si se n'était pas courire!

_Il fit le tour du jardin et sortit sur la route et passa devant une vache au milieu d'un pré._

Naruto en colère a causse "des gens qui veux tout savoir de sa vie priver", sortit du batiment de l hokage ou il avait été convoquer il y a peu.

Sur son chemin il rencontra Sakura qui la regardait inquiette.

_" Stop ! Meugla la vache, tu es bien appétissant" !_

-Naruto est que sa vas ?

" Au non ! Elle ne va pas si mettre aussi !"

-Sakura lache moi !  
Et le blond parti sans demander son reste.

_Et elle se mit à courir derrière lui !_

-Naruto attent explique moi se qu il ne va pas ! Je pourais peut étre t'aider !

" Je ne crois pas !"

_Le bonhomme en pain d'épices ne fit que courire plus vite et dit " Personne ne peut m'attraper, et toi non plus, tu ne pourras pas" !_

Naruto avansa plus vite sachant que Sakura, Tsunade et Jyraia étaient derrier lui a le pourchaser pour savoir se qu il avait. Mais il ne dirait rien...

-VOUS NE POURAIT PAS ME RATRAPER ! Avait crié l'Uzumaki.

_Dans un autre champ, il passa devant un cheval qui lui dit: " Stop ! Tu m'as l'aire très appétissant" !_

Naruto tourna à un carfour et se prit comme peautau Kakashi.

-Bonjour Naruto comment vas tu ?

-Très très bien !

-Tu ne me cacherais pas quel que chose pare asare ? Lui demanda son sensei avec un sourire de confianse.

" Purer sais quand qu'on me laissera tranquille ! "

_Mais le bonhomme de pain d'épices ne s'barrêta pas pour autant._

Naruto continuat son chemain sans repondre à l'homme au cheuveux argenté. Se qui lui valut un poursuivant de plus...

_Il dépassa ainsi un coq et un cochon, jusqu' à ce qu'il s'arrêtte net devant la rivière_

_" Je ne sais pas nager, que faire ?"_

Il depasa Shikamaru et Choji sans leur preter attention. Il tourna et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle à sens unique.

-Comment je vais faire maintenant pour les sommer...Il n'y a pas de sortie...

_" Aurais-tu besoin d'aide, bonhomme ?" lui dit le loup._

-Usuratonkachi tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Sasuke ? Si te plais aide-moi ! Tsunade-baba et les autre me cour après !

_" Saute donc sur mon dos, et je te ferai passer la rivier."_

-Allez vien baka suit moi !

-Merci !

" Tu me remercieras après se que je vais te faire quant tu seras totallment à ma merci !" Pensa le beau brun.

Naruto suivit Sasuke qui le conduit chez lui, au quartier Uchiwa.

-Entre ! Lui dit Sasuke avec une voix mieleuse.( sasu: Désoler se n'ai pas moi! Nini: Tait-toi !)

_Le bonhomme fit exactement ce que le loup avait demandé._

Naruto entra dans la maison et commensa à observer les horizons...

-C' est très jolie et grand chez toi sasuke !

-Merci... Vient je dois aller chercher quel que chose dans ma chambre. C'est... Une petite surprise pour toi !

-Pour moi ! Cria le blond content que son meileur ami lui offre un cadeau.

-Oui pour toi ! " Et sur tout pour moi !"

Naruto rentra dans la chambre du mettre des lieux et attendit devant la porte.

_Une fois dans l'eau, le loup ajouta: " l'eau est plus profonde ici. Grimpe sur mon museau si tu ne veux pas te mouiller"!_

-Naruto assier toi sur le lit, tu devras attendre un petit moment avant que je puise te ramener ton cadeau!

-Dacord !

Le blond s'assie sure le lit.

_Sitôt que le bonhomme avait mis un pied sur le museau, le loup le projeta en l'air et le pauvre bonhomme tomba directement dans le gosier de l'animal rusé._

-Sasuke... Tu fais quoi ?

A penne le blond c'était assie sur le lit que sasuke l'avait plaqué sur le matla et commansait maintenant à le déshabiller et à le poloter !

-Maintenant tu vas étre sage Naruto et te laisser faire

-Demo...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiene !

Et Sasuke l'embrasa sans que Naruto puise en dire une...

_Quand le vieux couple et les animaux arrivèrent au bord de la rivière, il ne restait que quelques miettes qui flottaient sur l'eau._

Quand Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura, Kakashi, Shika et Choji arrivaire chez le brun ténébreux. Ils virent que se cher Naruto avait été mangé par le grand mechant loup... Et qu'il ne restait même plus de miette...

Nini: Voila j'ai fini !

Sasu: Je passe pour un pervaire la dedand !

Nini: Ce n'est pas se que tu es ?

Sasu: Bien sur que non ! Si Naruto venait à poil devant moi, je saurais resister !

Naru a poil devant Sasu: Sasu... Dit tu ne veux pas m'aider a me réchauffer... Je trouve plus mes vétement ! Et j'ai vraiment froid !

Sasu cachant les vétements de Naru dans un coin de son tiroir: Bien sur! J'arrive !

Nini: Et il me dit qu' il est pas pervaire =P lol

Gaara (qui na strictement rien à faire la !) : Reviews!


End file.
